the GazettE - Break Even
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: ReitaxUruha AoixUruha / slight RnR please


**Title : Break Even**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : ReitaxUruha, AoixUruha (slight)**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : drama, angst**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! short! don't like don't read**

**A/N : ini sebenernya songficnya The Script – Break Even. Inspirasi ceritanya dari lagu itu XD maaf kalo suasana hancurnya ngga dapet -_- komen kritiknya ditunggu XD**

**.**

.

Kalau ada ungkapan, isi hati orang lain siapa yang tahu.. aku mengiyakan. Bagaimana pun juga, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan dan aku rasakan, memang hanya aku saja yang tahu. Mereka, teman-teman bahkan sahabatku sekalipun, tak mengetahui bahwa di balik penampilan berandalan dan sikap seenaknya dari seorang Reita, setiap malam harus tertunduk lemah dan terpuruk di sudut kamar yang gelap meratapi kisah hidup menyakitkan yang kudapat dari seorang laki-laki bernama Uruha!

.

Setiap tarikan nafas ini terasa sangat berat setiap aku berkunjung di kuil ini. Berdiri diam dihadapan patung-patung dewa yang entah disebut apa. Aku baru saja melempar sebuah koin receh kedalam kotak kayu dihadapanku dan menggoyang-goyangkan dengan kuat tali tambang besar yang menjulur kebawah, menimbulkan suara dari lonceng raksasa diatas sana.

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, aku akan mampir ke kuil ini dan berdoa. Bahkan jika ditanya apa itu dan bagaimana cara berdoa, aku pun tidak tahu. Aku hanya sering mengamati Uruha dulu dan sekarang aku menirunya. Apa Tuhan akan mengabulkan doaku? Aku rasa tidak. Aku tidak percaya pada Tuhan.

.

"_Rei.." _

_Aku mendengar suara lembutnya memanggil namaku manja, aku menoleh dan melihatnya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan ice cream coklat kesukaannya._

"_aaa…"_

_Aku menggeleng dan menjauhkan tangannya yang terus berusaha menyuapi ku. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni nya, ditambah bass yang sedang kupangku ini bermasalah, entah suara senarnya tidak seperti biasanya._

"_ugh—kau selalu saja hanya mengurusi bass mu!"_

_Lagi, sudah berapa kali aku mendengar keluhan ini keluar dari bibirnya. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Meletakkan bass ku ke lantai dan menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Mengusap kepalanya lembut dan meminta maaf._

"_Uru—gommen.."_

_Dia diam_

"_uru—aku mencintai mu… jadi maafkan aku.."_

_Ia menggangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum lega dan melepas pelukanku. Memengangi kedua pipinya yang halus dan memandangi wajahnya sesaat, dan menyatukan jarak diantara kami. Hangat. Aku selalu merasakan itu setiap kali merasakan Uruha. Sampai di pagi itu, saat aku membuka kedua mataku pelan, menemukan Uruha yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di dekapanku. Pemandangan yang biasa aku lihat setiap harinya, namun aku tak sadar akan menjadi kali terakhir aku menyentuhnya._

.

"Rei…"

"Rei.. Reita?"

Aku terhenyak sesaat dan menoleh. Kai terlihat begitu khawatir, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nya menyodorkan sekaleng softdrink. Aku hanya tergelak, "tentu saja!"

"tapi sedari tadi kau memperhatikan Uruha terus.."

Aku diam.

"sudah lah Rei, lupakan dia.."

Aku mengagguk pelan dan memandangi lelehan air dari kaleng softdrink yang kini membasahi kedua tanganku. Kai benar, mereka benar. Uruha telah mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mengerti dan menomorsatukan dia. Aoi. Laki-laki itu mampu menggantikanku. Ia punya sesuatu yang tak aku punyai. Namun, aku terlalu pecundang untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Sebegitu tak berhargakah hubungan kami dulu sampai Uruha tak sudi menatapku lagi, tak sudi menyapa, atau memberikan senyum persahabatan setiap kali kami berpapasan? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan sampai dia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun?

"semua ada hikmahnya Rei.."

Kai kembali bersuara meski ia tahu aku takkan menanggapinya.

"Uruha bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu.."

Kenapa? Jika memang dari awal dia bukan orang tepat, kenapa kami harus bertemu? Kalau diakhir cerita hanya aku yang merasakan perihnya? Bahkan sampai sekarang, luka itu masih menganga walau begitu banyak kata-kata dukungan yang kuterima, namun darah masih terus mengalir.

"bersemangatlah.." Kai menepuk pundakku beberapa kali sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk, "un.. aku sudah melupakannya.."

Bohong! Kau bohong Reita! Sekarang kau mengatakan itu, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mereka semua pergi dan hanya ada kau sendiri? Meratapi nasib? Menangis? Menghancurkan semua barang yang ada diapartemenmu? Ya! Benar! Itu yang menjadi alasanku kenapa aku tidak pernah mengijinkan seorang pun berkunjung ke apartemenku. Aku tak ingin ketahuan.

.

Tahun berganti, semua terasa berlalu begitu lambat dimataku. Namun, setiap langkah waktu yang lambat itu membuatku sadar dan berfikir, bahwa ada kenyataan yang memang harus aku terima. Hubungan itu telah putus, benang merah tak kasat mata yang terikat diantara aku dan Uruha telah hilang, tapi diriku, ragaku masih utuh dan tak boleh remuk.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
